Brotherly Love
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Those within the Brotherhood knew of the close bond between the A-Sayf brothers. However, none knew just HOW close that bond ran. A night studying within the library, Kadar finds himself bored by the pages in the old books. So he looked to his brother instead. -Yaoi- K/M pairing. Was a gift/request for a friend


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

One would normally take the saying "Brotherly love" as a way to express the closeness between actual siblings or for two or more men not born of the same parents but held a deep and strong friendship as such. However, as for the A-Sayf brothers? They took it's meaning to a much further level.

Malik and Kadar were left alone to study in one of the many libraries after Altaïr had parted with them to retreat for the night. The entire fortress had all locked themselves away in their rooms, all but a few Assassins, Rafiks and novices.

Becoming an Assassin was hard enough, but the youngest of the brothers and their friend, Altaïr, found the literature part to be the roughest, Malik being the one to rather enjoy reading up on the all text. However, they all agreed that they wanted action, which was to be expected from three young boys.

With a tired sigh, the youngest of the two set the book he had been reading down gently, lifting his arms up in a stretch as he yawned, a few bones popping into place with a few cracks, the small wooden spoon he had been eating his meal with hanging limply between his lips. He then looked to his brother, who had ignored him and kept his attention on the book lying open before him. With a small smile, Kadar leaned against the other body, resting his chin upon his left shoulder, "Perhaps Altaïr has the right idea? We _have_ been trapped in here all day, brother." the spoon remained in his mouth, bobbing up and down with his words. "Maybe we should go to bed as well?"

Even though the wooden utensil moving in his peripheral vision was enough to aggravate him, a low hum was the only response he gave, not lifting his eyes from the pages as they continued to scan over the old writing scribbled with ink, two fingers holding the middle of the book down to flatten the pages as they tried to curl into the spine. Kadar watched him for a few seconds, the spoon's motions stilling as he remained silent. Blinking twice, he leaned back, studying his brother's features with a growing smile.

He rested the side of his face in his left hand, eyes still remaining glued to the pages while he idly played with the spoon sticking from his own lips, trying to shrug off the feeling of eyes being on him. Kadar chuckled to himself, resting the side of his own face in his right hand, his eyes trailing from Malik's face, down to his exposed chest, his smile growing wider as he leaned over, bumping his shoulder against the others in an attempt to gain his attention. Still not getting anything but a small noise of annoyance, he smirked, his head switching to rest in his left hand, while his right moved under the table, resting against the older ones thigh.

Malik tensed at the touch, slowly getting too annoyed as he placed his fingers upon the lines he was reading so as to not lose his place, glancing up and turning his head to face his brother. He knew what he was planning, just by the look in his eyes and faint blush tinting his cheeks. The hand on his thigh was another hint as it began trailing up, fingers dragging along the inside of his thigh until it came to rest against the front of his pants, palm flat. With a quiet sigh, Malik leaned back, taking the spoon from his mouth and setting it down with his right hand, using the hand holding his head up to remove Kadar's, which earned a pout from the younger. "Not in the library." Kadar watched him closely, smirk still growing as he pushed himself to his feet, taking the his spoon from his lips and setting it next to Malik's. Without a word, he moved to stand behind the older of the two, watching him work from over his shoulder. With a chuckle and defeated sigh, Malik pushed the book away, getting to his own feet while placing his palms down on the table. "Very well. We'll go to bed, Kadar-"

He was suddenly cut off as his brother slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him back against him. With a grunt, Malik allowed himself to then be pushed against the table, trying to prevent the smirk that wanted greatly to form as he felt Kadar's hands trailing down to the front of his pants, his hot breath ghosting the shell of his ear as he rest his chin on his left shoulder. Pressing his entire form against him now, Malik could feel the evident arousal that was part of the cause for his brother's lack of patience. He couldn't hold back a moan as the younger of the two began working on getting his pants undone, a shudder passing through him as as the article of clothing was soon pushed past his hips, having them pool around his knees. A curse then slipped under his breath as a warm hand wrapped around his own growing erection, giving a playful squeeze that was followed by a deep chuckle. Growling, Malik kicked his boots off, his pants soon being a pile on the floor as his patience began failing him. Turning around in the others arms, he brought his lips roughly to Kadar's, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull and hold him close. The younger of the two certainly did not mind as he moaned appreciatively, lips parting to allow tongues to dance together. Without breaking the kiss, Kadar moved his left hand to Malik's thigh, palm pushing the soft material of his robes away to allow flesh to touch flesh, growing harder at the feel of the soft skin warm beneath his palm. He began pushing his older brother back against the table that was still littered with their studies, Malik aiding him as he pulled him down upon him. He leaned over him, hand still to his thigh while the other slid up, palm flat, against his abdomen and chest.

A low moan vibrated in the back of Malik's throat at the others touches, his erection beginning to ache for attention. As if able to feel the others suffering, Kadar moved his right hand between them, taking Malik's weeping erection in hand. Gasping into his brother's mouth, Malik's hips jolted into the others touches, kiss deepening greatly as Kadar began a slow and torturous pace.

The room around them began fading as the only things they focused on became each other. Kadar's right hand rest flat against Malik's chest for a moment, fingers finding a perky nibble and gave it a teasing twist. He grinned against the others lips as Malik arched into him, pulling back enough to break the kiss and gaze down at him. He loved seeing his brother in pure bliss, pleasure caused blush kissing his cheeks as his hips began sliding into his hand. Too caught up in enjoying the others pleasure, Kadar's own erection became neglected, however, the young man was quickly reminded of it when Malik lifted his right leg to rest on his hip, pulling him close enough to where the gentle rocking of his hips rubbed against his clothed erection, earning a whimper from the younger of the two. Eyes dilating from arousal, Kadar quickly pulled his hand from Malik's chest, earning a soft whine of protest from the older, bringing it to the front of his pants. With haste, he freed himself from the painful confines of his pants, pushing the material down to pool at his thighs. His hand then went to his own erection, setting a quickened pace as he began pleasuring himself while continuing so to his brother.

Orgasms began building, bodies yearning the sweet release as Kadar continued to push them both closer to the edge, his hands becoming slick and sticky as erections leaked precum. Eyes slid shut as the waves of pleasure coursed though his body, bleeding into the others as his hips continued snapping upwards into the hand that had become greatly skilled as these moments passed between the two brothers almost became ritual. About to approach the edge, it was the breathless voice of his older brother that had Kadar stopping all motions, staring down at him.

Malik's face was red from both pleasure and embarrassment as he whispered once again, his voice terribly shaky, "This is no longer enough, brother. I... _we_ need more." he swallowed, knowing the other would catch on to what he was implying.

Kadar stared, eyes wide and burning with desire as he looked his brother up and down, "Are you... sure?" Receiving a quick nod, Kadar leaned over, capturing the other in a tender kiss. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Malik wrapped his legs around his brother's hips, locking them behind the small of his back by his ankles. Kadar pulled back, watching the other closely while taking his hand from his erection. Fingers were heavily drenched with the white substance, moving them towards his brother's entrance. He kept his eyes locked with Malik's, watching for any kinds of signs that would tell him to stop. After asking if her were ready, he gently eased his first finger in.

Malik tensed up, eyes squeezing shut as he rest his head against the table, lips pursed in a thin line as he tried to relax. Kadar knew if his fingers were too much, he would not penetrate him with his erection. Not until he was ready. Once feeling the resistance disappearing, he gently inserted a second finger, pausing as Malik tensed up greatly, a soft sound passing his lips. Slowly easing the two digits back and fourth, and inserted a third finger once he felt the other completely relaxed. A moan was heard from Malik as the burning pain melted in with the warming pleasure, soon making the older of the two grow impatient. Rocking his hips against the others fingers, Kadar took that as a sign to progress further.

Removing his fingers slowly, his eyes asked Malik if he really wished for this. Upon receiving a glaring answer, he chuckled, pulling his hand from his brother's erection. Using a mixture of both their precum, the youngest began smearing his entire shaft, breaths coming in deeply, echoing pants as they both watched as he prepared himself. After making sure his erection was slick enough to not cause the other harm, Kadar leaned forward, guiding his erection towards Malik's entrance. However, just before any penetration was made, hesitation set in, the younger growing a fear of hurting the other. They had never gone this far, weren't sure how it would affect them if they continued with the course of action. However, sensing the othe'rs hesitant pause, Malik opened his eyes, gazing up to see the unsureness reflected in his young brother's eyes. A reassuring smile came to his lips as he pulled Kadar closer, lips crashing together in a heated exchange as tongues dash out, wrapping around and trying to dominate the other.

Using the kiss as both distraction and a form of gag to drown out any noises, Kadar began gently pushing into his older brother. The man he had pinned beneath him gasped into his mouth, body tense while eyes squeezed shut at the much larger intrusion. He paused all motions, kiss breaking as he leaned back, his eyes wide with fear at the thought that he had brought harm to the other. Malik took deep, calming breaths as his body began growing accustomed to his girth, eyes cracking open to gaze up into his brother's eyes. With a pained smile, he lifted his hand to the others cheek, trying to soothe away the fear from him. "I am... alright, brother. Please, keep going." With a small nod, Kadar slowly continued pushing the rest of the way in, halting once completely encased in the hot tightness. A low moan slipped his lips as his head tilted back, hips slowly pulling back before pushing back in. He soon set a slow, steady pace, each motion made with precision as he searched for that one spot he had heard others speaking of. Just as he was beginning to think he wouldn't find it, his erection brushed against a small nub, startling slightly as his brother cried out suddenly, his body jerking against his own as his legs tightened around his hips, pulling him closer, his eyes shut tight and head tilted back in beautiful pleasure. Grinning at having found it, Kadar picked his pace up, leaning over the other as he moved his hands to his hips. His slow and steady pace turned quick as his thrusts came in quick snaps of his hips, earning a desperate sounding noise from Malik with with deeply penetrating shove. He kept his eyes locked on his brother's face, moaning and growing unbelievably hard at the older's expression.

Pink tinted his cheeks as Malik's head tilted back further, sweat beginning to trail down his temples to spot the books and papers that were quickly becoming wrinkled under the motions of the two. Brushing against that spot for what seemed like the hundredth time, Malik groaned, his nails dragging down his brother's arms, leaving red marks in their wake since the sleeves of their robes barely reached their elbows, leaving flesh exposed. "K-Kadar... h-harder..." he spoke between tightly clenched teeth. Giving a nod in response, Kadar moved his hands to snake his arms under Malik's, grasping his shoulders with nails biting flesh as he pulled him against the table and into his strengthened thrusts. Soon, their deep panting lost the place of being the only noises heard as the wet sounds of their love making began echoing off the walls, skin smacking skin growing louder and escalating as their orgasms came upon them.

Squeezing each other in a nearly painful embrace, they came together, Kadar spending himself deeply within his brother as Malik coated their abdomen's with his seed. Exhaustion upon him, Kadar collapsed on top his brother, the older of the two combing his right hand loosely through his damp hair as they breathed heavily, recovery slowly beginning.

After a moment more of resting, Kadar leaned back, hands to Malik's hips. With tenderly whispered words to encourage the other to relax, Kadar pulled himself free from his brother, leaning over him ans kissing him with deep passion. They remained in each others embrace until the calmed enough to stand upon shaky legs, gathering their ruined work and cursing as they had to start all over again. Cleaning the mess they made, they brought their lips together in a tender kiss, both agreeing they would have to do that again soon.

When they finally returned to their shared room with Altaïr, they gave each other a good night kiss, before slipping into their beds. With his back to them, him facing the wall, they did not catch the other was awake, and red faced.

For shortly after Altaïr had left them, he had realized he had forgotten a book he needed and returned to the library to retrieve it. Upon reaching the door, however, the _noises_ leaking through the door had his face burning and quickly deciding he did not need that book after all.

End~


End file.
